You're The One,Luigi
by obbits14
Summary: A 24 year old girl goes to dinner with peach, Mario, and Luigi. Soon after Peach and the other girl get captured, but can Mario save them both. read and review to find out.Updated!
1. Encounters

_**Please Read and Review!!**_

* * *

**You're the One, Luigi **

On a beautiful Brooklyn afternoon, Princess Peach dressed in a pink shirt and skirt, strolled leisurely down the side walk, casually perusing the malls wares before heading to the Mario Bro's plumber shop. As she walked by the food court she noticed a girl with her head bowed. She walked over to the girl,

"Are you all right?" She asked, the girl looked up and smiled

"I'm fine," she replied "I was just giving thanks for my food." She explained

"Oh, I didn't realize, I'm sorry I interrupted." Peach apologized

"No need I just finished anyway,"

"Would you mind if I joined you, I haven't been around another Christian woman in such a long time?" Peach asked

"Sure you can, I'm Andy by the way, what is your name?"

"I'm Peach."

"Peach! As in Princess Peach!" Andy asked shocked, Peach nodded, "It's an honor to meet you! I've heard of all your adventures with Mario and Luigi it must be so exciting to know them in person. I'd like to meet the one day." Andy sighed.

"I'm going on a date with Mario tonight would you like to come?"

"Oh no, I don't want to ruin your time with Mario."

"Nonsense, Luigi will be there too, and he will defiantly appreciate the company."

"Thanks for the invitation, um… where are we meeting?"

"At the Italian Lounge at eight. So we'll see you there?"

"Sure"

"All right see you later." Peach said getting up to leave

"Wait" Peach turned "When you said you haven't been around other Christian women what did you mean?" Peach smiled,

"Mario and Luigi are my only Christian friends, and I can't go to church very often because I live in the Mushroom Kingdom, so I don't know very many Christian women." she explained.

"Oh, okay, thanks."

"All Right then see you at the Italian Lounge then."

"I'll be there." Andy replied as she watched Peach walk off into the crowd.


	2. Before I forget

Peach strolled into the plumber shop to find the Mario Brothers working on a new display.

"Peach! What took you so long? Mario here was getting worried." Luigi laughed helping his brother to his feet.

"I met someone at the mall, her name is Andy, and she was really interested in our adventures together." Peach explained.

"So is everyone else in Brooklyn." Mario said raising his arms in exasperation. "That still doesn't explain what took so long."

"What made you stop to talk to her?" Luigi asked

"When I walked by, she had her head bowed I thought something might have happened to her so I went to see what's wrong, only to find out she was praying, we talked for a while and then I left." Peach explained.

"Oh" the brothers replied.

"And what have you two been up to?" Peach asked indicating the mess of spare parts on the floor.

"Mario wanted to get a start on the new display before we went out tonight." Luigi explained

"Oh, that's nice"

"You know, we need to get ready for our date, it's already seven." Mario said heading to the upstairs apartment he shared with his brother.

"All right I'll see you two in a few minutes then." Peach said as she called up a warp pipe. "Oh, before I forget I invited Andy to dinner, and she's going to be your date Luigi." Peach said.

"Wha-What you know I don't like blind dates, don't you remember the last time!" Luigi whined sitting on a nearby bench. Peach did remember Luigi's last date; she flirted with Mario the whole time and when she got tired of being ignored she went on a food throwing rampage.

"Relax Luigi; Andy doesn't even know she's your date. I invited her to dinner and she knows Mario and I are on a date and that you're not so she won't try to be romantic or anything. Besides she'll probably be asking Mario about his adventures anyway."

"Oh, okay then" Luigi said, as Peach and Mario walked off to get ready Leaving Luigi to his thoughts. Even though he didn't want to be on a date it still hurt to know your "date" didn't even want to talk to you. "Oh well, just roll with the punches" Luigi muttered to himself as he rose to get ready for his "date."


	3. The Dinner

Andy stood before the doors of the Italian Lounge, it was seven forty-five and she was having second thoughts. "What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm just another annoying fan?" Thoughts like these zoomed around her head as she took deep breath. "I'll never know unless I go in." she thought firmly, "Besides, Princess Peach wants me here at least." She said quietly as she opened the door and walked in. She looked around until she found a waiter looking at her,

"May I help you?" the man asked.

"Has Princess Peach's party arrived yet?" Andy asked in turn.

"No, and I don't think they will appreciate solicitors!" the man said a frown on his face.

"I'm not…" The frown deepened, "Peach invited me to dinner!" she hurriedly explained

"You must be Andy." The waiter said, the frown gone, "Peach said you'd be coming, this way please." He said after she nodded. She followed the waiter to a private room, with a table set for four. "May I offer you a drink?" the man asked as soon she was seated.

"Water will be fine, thank you." Andy answered. The water came quickly enough, and then Andy was left to her thoughts. She didn't have long though; Peach, Mario, and Luigi soon entered the room.

At first Andy thought she had dressed too casual because Peach was in her pink dress, but then she saw Mario and Luigi were still in their work clothes. Taking a deep breath Andy stood to greet them.

"Oh Andy, I'm so glad you could come, this is Mario, and this is Luigi." Peach introduced everyone. After the introductions were made they all sat down. Peach was to Andy's left, Luigi to the right and Mario straight across.

"So Peach tells me you wanted to hear about our adventures?" Mario inquired.

"_Here we go_" Luigi thought,

"Yeah! I'd love to hear about them," Andy answered. Mario then proceeded to tell about his many battles with Bowser, and his rescuing of the princess. Soon after though, Mario and Peach entered into a friendly debate about how many times the said princess had been rescued; Andy looked over at Luigi to find him picking at his pizza slice. "So Luigi,"

"Huh," Luigi looked up startled that he had been addressed.

"I heard that you had to save Mario from a bunch of Boos recently, what was that like?" Andy asked with a shiver.

"It was scary but someone had to do it." He answered.

"I don't think I would have the courage to face all those Boos." Andy said shivering again.

"I must admit it was God who gave me the courage, I would not have succeeded without His help." In this way the dinner went Luigi and Andy discussing Luigi's adventures and Mario and Peach watching in awe that Luigi was this easily engaged in conversation.

After the meal the Mario bros. and Peach offered to give Andy a ride home, so as Mario and Luigi rose to pay; Peach led Andy to the brothers van. But before they got into it Peach noticed a warp pipe in a small field across from the parking lot.

"It must be Toad he's the only one who knows I'm here, come on Andy" Peach said as she crossed over to the warp pipe, Andy trailing behind. "Toad are you there?" Peach called into the pipe.

"Guess again Princess" a deep throaty voice bellowed. Suddenly a large reptilian beast stepped out of the shadows, an evil grin on its face.

"Bowser," Andy whispered, taking a step back. Peach looked wildly around her until she saw Mario and Luigi exit the restaurant,

"MARIO" she screamed as she tried to run toward them but Bowser caught her turned her to face him and threw purple powder in her face. She fell into his scaly arms unconscious. Andy stood paralyzed in fear before trying to run to the brother's her-self, but she did not get far before a thick white fog enveloped her.

"Bowser, what do we do with this one?" a voice asked from somewhere near Andy.

"Do what you want with her; I've got what I came for!" Bowser answered, suddenly purple powder was flung into Andy's face. She tried to stagger back but found there was no ground under her feet. Drowsiness was quickly overtaking her and for a moment the fog lifted, Andy's eyes found Luigi's,

"Help…" she whispered half heartedly as unconsciousness overtook her.


End file.
